1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar heater, and more particularly to a solar heater assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical solar heater comprises a housing 10 including a heat insulating plate 11 disposed therein, a plurality of pipes 12 including a pair of parallel pipes 122 and a number of pipes 121 coupled between the pipes 122, the pipes 121 and 122 being fixed together by welding processes, a heat collecting plate 13 disposed between the pipes 121 and the heat insulating plate 11, and a transparent cover 14 disposed on top of the housing 10; the pipes 121, 122 are solidly fixed together such that the solar heater includes a heavy weight and can not be easily moved.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the solar heaters B and C are supported on a frame D which is disposed on top of a building A, the solar heaters B and C are directed to a predetermined direction and the direction thereof can not be easily changed, such that the solar heaters can not be always directed toward the sun, the heating collecting effect is thus greatly decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional solar heaters.